Walking In A New Direction
by KM Forever
Summary: Follow the New Directions as they go through day to day life at school. Suck at summaries Rated T for Imagry, language, depression
1. UPDATE

Thank you for all of your OC submissions. Now I have a full Roster and should have the first chapter up by the end of the week. I plan on doing each chapter in the POV of these OCs, and their "Auditions" I am not taking any more submissions but thank you for your consideration.

A Special Thanks To:

emmie113

Flameheart2013

JasmineIsATwilightAndAHPLover

Loopie Luna

Hollywollypolly

Xadamjackson13

Look forward to the first official chapter by Monday. It may be early though depending on how busy or tired I am. I'm going to start school soon to get my BA in creative writing so I am allowing myself a week. Thank you everybody this looks like so much fun.

**KM Forever**


	2. My Name is Constance Morales

**AN- This is the first Chapter. I plan on introducing the characters 1 by 1. And each chapter will start My Name Is... Again thank you for submitting. I can't wait to get the ball rolling.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE GLEE CHARACTERS. SO FAR THE ONLY CHARACTERS I TAKE CREDIT FOR ARE CONSTANCE, ELIZA, AND DANNY. THANK YOU**

* * *

Chapter 1- My name is Constance Morales

Why did we have to constantly fight? I mean we loved each other right? But we were constantly fighting. It was always the same things but on a different day. Today in particular it was over my make-up. Eliza Morgan wasn't the most feminine woman at school. She preferred to keep her hair short and liked wearing cargo pants and t-shirts. I was the complete opposite. I liked wearing blouses that showed off my Hispanic curves, skirts that hung mid-calf and I loved my shoes. Today I was wearing jeans with my combat boots and I was wearing a tight Halestorm t-shirt. With it I had decided to do my make-up similar to Lizzie Hale's. My eyeliner was on a tad thick and my lipstick was a deep purple. My arms were covered with thick bracelets to where you couldn't see any skin. That was the point of course.

I had gotten fed up with her constant nagging and snapped at her, "What the hell is wrong with me wearing make-up? It's who I am!" She took a step back I turned to storm off but she grabbed my shoulder and turned me back to face her. "What is wrong?" she seethed, "It makes you look like a stupid clown. You look like a whore when you wear it. Can't you see it?" I was fuming. "How dare you call me a whore!" I took the ring I wore on my finger off. I threw it at her and she caught it after it bounced off her chest. "We are done."

Finally making my getaway I made a beeline to the restroom. Seeing it empty I stuck my earphones in and played my favorite song. The world disappeared around me as I dug through my MCR messenger bag. I found exactly what I was looking for. My kit. It was my escape from the world after I my parents kicked me out for being with woman. Luckily enough my best friend Ricky took me in. His parents had no problem having me in their home. Knowing he was gay and knowing I was too we turned into roommates. Me and my brother Danny kept in contact and were still close. He had no problem with me being who I was.

But both knew of my personal addiction and tried to stop me. Ricky even went to his mom and she got me into therapy. But I still didn't stop. As I sat on the toilet seat with Evanescence blaring in my ears, I found myself singing along as I moved my wristbands up on my left arm to make room for my razor blade.

I tried to kill my pain

But only brought more

So much more

I lay dying

And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved?

Am I too lost?

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

Do you remember me?

Lost for so long

Will you be on the other side?

Or will you forget me?

I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved?

Am I too lost?

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

I want to die!

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My wounds cry for the grave

My soul cries for deliverance

Will I be denied Christ?

Tourniquet

My suicide

I cleaned the blood of my new wounds as I finished the song. I turned off my I-Pod as I moved my bracelets back down hiding the new wounds. I heard a knock on my stall as I put my tools back in my bag. "Hello?" Great just what I need, a curious nobody. But when I opened the door I found a beautifully tall blond on the other side. She was wearing the Cheerio uniform with a C on her right shoulder. "Hi I'm Brittany." She held out her hand for me to shake with her head tilted slightly to the left. I gotta say she was hot. "Constance Morales, may I help you?" She released my hand as she stepped aside to let me through. I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed, the sting in them not bugging me one bit. "I was thinking you can join the Glee club. I heard you singing that song and thought you were very good. We are short a few people though. So…"

I rolled my eyes and walked to the sink to make sure none of the blood had dripped down my arm. "I don't know. I'm not really good." Did I mention I had low self-esteem issues? But Brittany wasn't taking no for an answer. "C'mon it will be fun. We're meeting at the auditorium I'm sure Mr. Shue will welcome you. Beside that song had so much emotion I thought you sounded like a fallen angel or something. But then I realized you were a dolphin." I gave her a confused look. I had no idea what she was talking about. She must have noticed because she continued to explain, "Dolphins are gay sharks. You are a gay shark. I have this thing that Santana calls a gay-dar."

I laughed one of those side hurting laughs. It was Brittany's turn to look confused. "So that means you are gay and I'm assuming Santana is your girlfriend?" Brittany's face formed a sad smile and nodded slightly when she realized why I was laughing. "Yeah, but she's in New York. I miss her like crazy. That's why I have to study extra hard in order to graduate." Lost I changed the subject. "So when is this audition?" Brittany's eyes brightened again. "It's right after school. Actually the bell will ring in a few minutes. I gotta get back to class. Will I see you there?" I nodded as I watched her walk out the bathroom. I had moved my bracelets up to clean the caked on blood off. The water had turned red where it washed off my wrist. I dried my arm and hands and replaced the bracelets. I made sure that everything looked fine.

I was about to leave when Eliza walked in. "Please baby don't tell me that you just…" But she noticed the bloody paper-towels in the trash can. She ran to me and hugged me tight. "I love you baby. Please you have to stop this." I broke down as I fell to my knees. My heart was pounding. I heard the bell go off signaling the end of the school day. "I have to go. There's something I promised to do today. It might help." I whispered. Eliza nodded and helped me gather my things. We were on our way to the auditorium when she grabbed my hand and placed my ring back on my finger. I offered her a smile and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Wish me luck baby." She nodded and sat in one of the auditorium seats.

Brittany noticed me as I approached the stage. "Hi Constance." She turned to Mr. Shuester as I stepped on stage. "She's here to audition." Mr. Shuester nodded indicating for me to start. "Go ahead and start." I grabbed the microphone after I told the band what to play. The piano started off and I took my cue looking straight at Eliza.

I'm not a stranger

No I am yours

With crippled anger

And tears that still drip sore

A fragile frame aged

With misery

And when our eyes meet

I know you see

I do not want to be afraid

I do not want to die inside just to breathe in

I'm tired of feeling so numb

Relief exists I find it when

I am cut

I may seem crazy

Or painfully shy

And these scars wouldn't be so hidden

If you would just look me in the eye

I feel alone here and cold here

Though I don't want to die

But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside

I do not want to be afraid

I do not want to die inside just to breathe in

I'm tired of feeling so numb

Relief exists I find it when

I am cut

Pain

I am not alone

I am not alone

I'm not a stranger

No I am yours

With crippled anger

And tears that still drip sore

But I do not want to be afraid

I do not want to die inside just to breathe in

I'm tired of feeling so numb

Relief exists I found it when

I was cut

Everybody was silent when I finished. I don't know when they started but my tears were falling to the floor. I turned to Mr. Shue who was staring at me with his mouth wide. "Welcome to the New Directions. I looked down shyly and thanked him. I heard a voice from the right side of the stage call out just then, I saw Blaine walking up the steps and somebody was following after him. "It seems we have somebody else joining. And he sounds amazing." I finally saw who it was following Blaine and my jaw dropped. His eyes met mine and I smiled. "Hey Ricky. They con you in to join to?" Ricky grinned huge and nodded.

* * *

**AN- and there you have it. The first chapter. I plan on updating every week on monday. Just to give me some Leeway. Thank you.**


	3. My Name is Enrique Vasquez

**AN- Here's Chapter 2. I do not own any of the Glee Characters Nor do I own Ricky. I only own Constance and Eliza. Thank You.**

* * *

Chapter 2- My name is Enrique Vasquez

It sucks you know. When you're best friend is hurting and there's nothing you can do about it. I mean I try to help her, but she always seems to revert back to hurting herself. Constance Morales is my roommate, my sister, my everything. My family took her in after we discovered she was living on the streets. Her parents kicked her out after she came out to them. Today was just any other day at school. I was on my way to my last class when I saw them fighting. Constance was yelling at Eliza when I saw her throw something, which I assumed was her ring, at her girlfriend. Constance stormed off in tears.

I sighed deeply. This was a regular occurrence for them. They would fight, one would storm off, and later it would be as if nothing happened. I approached Eliza who was fuming. "What happened now?" I inquired slightly agitated. The look on Eliza's face was disbelief. She held up the ring for me to see. "She threw this at me cause I thought she looked like a clown. Can you believe it?"

I grabbed the ring and looked at it. It really was beautiful. A simple gold band with a single diamond placed in the center. Engraved on the inside was "Forever." "Actually I can. There is nothing wrong with a girl wearing make-up. Constance likes the boost it gives her."

Eliza huffed and snatched the ring back. "Yeah well it hides her natural beauty." I shook my head in disbelief. What Constance saw in this girl is beyond me. I turned to walk the other way. I knew what this was going to lead to. And so did Eliza. Unfortunately I don't know where Constance went. As I took a step towards my next class I heard Eliza whisper, "What do I do Ricky? I'm afraid of losing her."

I turned around and hugged Eliza tight. "Just be there for her. Ok? Go to class. There's no telling where she ran to." Eliza flashed me a worried look before nodding one and turned towards her class. Now I remember why my best friend loved her. It was because underneath all those hateful words Eliza really did mean well. Even if she went about it the wrong way. I started on my way to class sparing one last look at the broken girl. They'll figure it out eventually.

I was too distracted to actually go to class today and I was late anyway. _To hell with it_. I roamed the halls and eventually found myself in the choir room. On the white board in front was the word _Hurt_. How perfect. I looked around the room and noticed that it was empty.

I don't know what possessed me to sit at the piano that was sitting in the center but it felt good to run my fingers over the keys. My thoughts flashed to Constance and before I knew it my fingers were plugging in the notes. The road she was going down was a dangerous one. She was heading for trouble. And maybe even death if she went to deep. The lyrics then spilled out of my mouth before I even knew what it was I was singing.

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face

You told me how proud you were but I walked away

If only I knew what I know today

I would hold you in my arms

I would take the pain away

Thank you for all you've done

Forgive all your mistakes

There's nothing I wouldn't do

To hear your voice again

Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit

Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss

You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this

I was getting ready to sing the next line when I was interrupted by Blaine. I knew of him. He was very good. Not to mention amazingly sexy. I just loved the coif in his hair, and don't get me started on his voice. So I did what any gentleman would do. I let him pick up the next line. While I took the under-tone.

Would you tell me I was wrong?

Would you help me understand?

Are you looking down upon me?

Are you proud of who I am?

There's nothing I wouldn't do

To have just one more chance

To look into your eyes and see you looking back

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself Oh

I picked up and started we started harmonizing together with me taking the lead of course. He must have seen the pain in my eyes. I mean I was worried about my friend. But we just kept singing.

If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that

I've missed you since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous

It's so out of line to try to turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself

By hurting you

"You're really good you know that right?" Blaine asked me once I plugged the last notes. I looked down as I shut the lid. "Yeah, sorry about that. Music helps me collect my thoughts."

I stood and started gathering my things. I heard a little cell phone jingle to see that Blaine was looking down at his phone goofily. "Girlfriend?" I asked. Curious I stepped closer, testing my boundaries. Blaine looked up and smiled, "No. No girls for me. I play for the other team." I took this as my opening. "Really? That's cool. You don't get many gay guys here in Lima." He smiled at me again. "Nah, but there are some great ones when you come across them."

I sat in one of the seats provided in the room. "Yeah I guess there are." I agreed enjoying the view. I looked up at the clock and realized there were only a few more minutes left in class. And luckily for me Soccer season hadn't started and Wrestling wasn't running today. "Listen, I don't have anything planned after school today. Wanna go to breadsticks later?" Blaine flashed me a toothy grin. I loved that smile. "It sounds like a great idea, but I have Glee club, which you should join." He must have sensed my hesitation when he continued. "With a voice like yours you will do great." I shrugged my shoulders at him, "Sure I have nothing better planned today." And with that we made our way to the auditorium.

We went in through the back. As we got closer to the stage I heard my best friend singing. It was at the very end.

But I do not want to be afraid

I do not want to die inside just to breathe in

I'm tired of feeling so numb

Relief exists I found it when

I was cut

You could have heard a pin drop when she finished. She really was good. Not as good as I was, but still good. I heard somebody who sounds like my Spanish teacher proclaim, "Welcome to the new Directions." Blaine took this as his cue and walked on stage, "It seems we have somebody else joining, and he sounds amazing. I walked in from behind Blaine and looked at Constance, She smiled at me that crooked smile of hers, "Hey Ricky. They con you in to join to?" I flashed a huge grin and nodded.

"Yeah Blaine and I had ourselves a bit of a duet." I nudged him in the side. I noticed the strange looks from the other Glee members as Blaine just smiled goofily. The voice I heard earlier did turn out to be Mr. Shue, my Spanish teacher. "Well would you like to audition?" He asked.

My smile still plastered on my cheeks. "Sure. Just give me a second." I pulled Constance to the side and moved her wristbands up knowing what I would find. Sure enough they were there. Her cuts. The look I gave her was a look of worry. These were deeper than usual. My eyes conveyed the word that escaped from my lips, "Why?" She just looked down. I knew what I was gonna sing. "Go sit next to Eliza. This one's for you." She only nodded as fresh tears littered her eyes. She went to go take a seat as I stepped out on stage. I talked to the band who knew exactly what to do. When I took my place on center stage I poured my entire heart out to my wounded friend.

Every day is so wonderful

Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe

Now and then, I get insecure

From all the pain, I'm so ashamed

I am beautiful no matter what they say

Words can't bring me down

I am beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no

So don't you bring me down today

To all your friends you're delirious

So consumed in all your doom

Trying hard to fill the emptiness

The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone

That's the way it is

You are beautiful no matter what they say

Words can't bring you down

You are beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no

So don't you bring me down today...

The rest of the members joined in with me as I sang directly to her. It appears as if they had done this forever. Her tears were flowing as Eliza put her head on her shoulder.

No matter what we do

(No matter what we do)

No matter what we say

(No matter what we say)

We're the song inside the tune

Full of beautiful mistakes

And everywhere we go

(And everywhere we go)

The sun will always shine

(Sun will always shine)

And tomorrow we might wake on the other side

We are beautiful no matter what they say

Yes, words won't bring us down

We are beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring us down, oh, no

So don't you bring me down today

Oh, yeah, don't you bring me down today, yeah

Don't you bring me down ooh... today

"I don't think I even have to say it. Th…that was incredible Ricky." Mr. Shue beamed. I only nodded as Constance made her way back to the stage. I could tell she was emotionally drained. I grabbed her hand and addressed Mr. Shue. "We should get going. We have a lot of homework." We said our goodbyes as we walked out the door.

Once we were out at my car Constance gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks." She whispered. I hugged her tightly as I opened the door for her. She got in and watched as I walked to my side. "Anytime." I replied as I got in the driver side. I put the car in drive and took us home.

* * *

**AN- I hope you liked it. Please Review. Reviews make me very happy. Thank you.**


	4. UPDATE 2

**UPDATE**

**Hey everybody. No new chapter yet but it's in the making, expect it on monday. I have a plan for this story. I am planning on the chapters to be an introduction to the story of the original characters and my own. Constance and Eliza will have a joined story since they are pretty much one and the same. But with the permission of those who submitted their characters this is what I would like to do.**

**In other news, hehe, this story is going to be pretty much out of order. The sequences that happen to the characters in my story are out of order. There will be a character or two who are in the auditorium before or after Constance's audition. There will be characters who have already joined and characters who will join in the near future. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. In Chapter 2 I forgot to give credit to Xadamjackson13 for his contribution of Ricky. I immediately fell in love with this character and knew exactly what to do with him. Anyway thank you again to the users who submitted their characters. **

**emmie113**

**Flameheart2013**

**JasmineIsATwilightAndAHPLover**

**Loopie Luna**

**Hollywollypolly**


	5. My Name is Tessanne TaylorLee

**AN-The newest intallment in my WiaND series. Introducing Loopie Luna's wonderfully self-centered character. Constance is not in this chapter but I don't plan on making it all about her. I hope you like it. Thanks**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. NOR DO I OWN THE SONG OR OC'S IN THIS STORY. THE PLOTLINE IS PURELY MINE THOUGH. THANK YOU**

* * *

Chapter 3- My Name is Tessanne Taylor-Lee

I know it. I don't deny it. I'm a bitch. I always get what I want no matter what the cost. And right now what I want more than anything is to be Captain of the Cheerios. I have been part of the Cheerios for two years now. I may be a junior but I'm going to get that spot. I put up with Coach Sylvester's insults and have learned a thing or two from her. I put up with her little pet, Becky, and even stepped aside when Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez were made heads of the cheer team. But they're gone now and it is my time to shine. Tryouts were this morning and my cunning smile was clear on my face as I watched those other little preppy bitches try to claim my spot. I wasn't shocked to see Brittany there. She was so stupid, it's no wonder she flunked out last year. But I will give her this much she's got moves. But she is not as good as I am.

I waited till it was my turn to go. Damn, this was so boring. Coach Sylvester finally called out my name, "Alright Tess, let's see how bad you are." She smirked at me and I so badly wanted to just slap it off. Instead I smiled coyly at her and responded, "You'll see that I'm the best," before sauntering on the floor. Wearing my favorite red booty-shorts reading "2 Hott," a pure white wife beater, and white tennis shoes, I got into position and signaled for the music to start. As the beats to Cascada's Evacuate the Dancefloor blasted through the gym, my routine started. I felt confident that spot was mine for the taking. My performance was flawless. My tucks were tight and my flips were crisp and my dance held just the right amount of provocation. Not a single strand of my honey highlighted blond hair fell out of place. My high ponytail remained firmly in place, not a single drop of sweat stained my perfect body. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end. And by good I mean me. The music ended and my finale was amazing.

"Not bad Buttercup. But it could use a little work." Coach taunted me. I hated her. But I had to be on top. So I tried to kiss her ass. "Thank you Coach. Do you have any advice for me to better my techniques?" She seemed thoughtful for a moment and responded with, "I have something I've wanted to tell you for two years now. You're just not talented enough. You're on this team primarily because you are a pretty face." I could have killed her, instead I stormed off.

How dare she? I was the best cheerleader on that entire damn team. I was even better than that dumb bimbo blond Brittany. I mean, I could dance a hundred times better than her. I stripped off my wife beater and tossed it on the bench. I tore off my shorts and went to the showers. No, I didn't sweat a single drop, but I figured the cold shower would cool me down. I sat down on the cool linoleum while the water poured over my body. For some reason my thoughts floated to "her." Now I am not some dyke, far from it. I am as straight as a board. But last year, there was one girl. Her name is Sabrina. She captured my attention right away. She was so strikingly beautiful with a head full of sexy seductive curls, a very curvaceous body, thanks to her genetics and her voice. I just loved when she talked to me with that Spanish accent. I had always been just a little curious, but never acted on it. Sabrina and I had become best friends. One day, my slight curiosity had gotten the best of me. We were at the movies watching the latest romantic comedy. We were sitting side by side giggling at the hilarious parts of the movie. I don't know what possessed me but I reached for her hand and smiled at her. I will never forget the way my heart had leapt in the air when she returned that smile. She released my hand but then moved to put her arm around my shoulder. I loved how it felt to snuggle into her. However some jackass behind us leaned forward. "Hey why don't you dykes take this show elsewhere? Some of us want to watch the movie in peace. Didn't you know this is a family environment?" The words hit hard as reality reminded me of the consequences of my secret feelings. I moved away from Sabrina and sat staring at the screen with a stone cold look on my face and arms crossed in front of me. I didn't laugh again, I didn't look at her, I didn't do anything but keep my eyes glued on the screen tears threatening my eyes.

When the movie ended I quickly gathered my things and made a beeline for the exit ignoring my friend's pleas. I just had to ignore these feelings. I had to ignore the way it felt when she hugged me, or the way my body responded to her voice. How I just wanted to melt into her and forget the world. But, life would never allow that. I'm not gay, I'm not bi, I'm just in love with a girl. But I can never admit that out loud. I made it to an alley just a block from my house. I sat on the ground my knees pulled up to my chest my head pointed towards the sky as I cried and tried to sort out my feelings.

I was so confused. I didn't hear her at first when she found me. But I guess she could tell it was me, even in the poorly lit alley-way. She called out my name and my body shivered when I realized she was there. Damn my body. Damn my heart. But still I looked up at her. "I can't Brina. I just can't."

"Hush Cariña, I have had strong feelings for you since we met. Let's go to your house and we can talk about this." I looked at her and smiled. I couldn't help it. "Alright, but no funny business." I joked half-heartedly. That night I shared my first kiss with her. There were a few more but I had put an end to our (for lack of a better word) relationship, after I realized we really shouldn't take it anywhere else. She moved shortly after that to New York. Her mom was a lawyer and the work was better there. But we spend one last night together. Just before she left I hugged her close. "I'll never forget you Brina." She kissed the top of my head before saying simply "Te Amo." She briskly turned and walked out of my life.

The shower phased in around me. The water started to prune my perfect skin. I turned it off and grabbed a towel. The song by Rihanna was fresh in my head. I fell in love with that song when I first heard it. Anything by Rihanna I love, but this one stuck. I started singing, the memories fresh in my mind.

Te amo, te amo

she says to me

I hear the pain in her voice...

then we danced underneath the candelabra

she takes the lead

that's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over

Then she said te amo

then she put her hand around me waist

I told her no,

She cried te amo

I told her I'm not gonna run away

but let me go

My soul is awry,

without asking why

I said te amo,

wish somebody'd tell me what she said?

Don't it mean I love you?

Think it means I love you

Don't it mean I love you?

Te amo, te amo,

She's scared to breathe

I hold her hand, I got no choice uh

Pulled me out on the beach, danced in the water,

I start to leave

She's begging me and asking why it's over

Then she said te amo

then she put her hand around me waist

I told her no,

She cried te amo

I told her I'm not gonna run away

but let me go

My soul is awry,

without asking why

I said te amo,

wish somebody'd tell me what she said?

Don't it mean I love you?

Think it means I love you

Don't it mean I love you?

Listen we can dance,

but you gotta watch your hands

watch me all night, I'm movin' to the night because I understand

that we all need love

and I'm not afraid

to feel the love but I don't feel that way

Then she said te amo

then she put her hand around me waist

I told her no,

She cried te amo

I told her I'm not gonna run away

but let me go

My soul is awry,

without asking why

I said te amo,

wish somebody'd tell me what she said?

Don't it mean I love you?

Think it means I love you

Don't it mean I love you?

Think it means I love you,

Te amo

Te amo

Don't it means I love you

By the time I finished putting on my dress, I knew that Sylvester had the new roster up. I went to her office and saw it handwritten on the door. My rage burning through me. I was the Co-Captain. One step below the beloved position of Captain which is now held by my least favorite blond, Brittany S. Pierce. That stupid Cheer bitch didn't know what kind of hard work and smarts it went into running the team. Before I knew what I was doing I found myself inside her office. I saw the trophy's in her case. I grabbed the regionals trophy from last year and slammed it down on the floor. I threw the papers around and ripped them, I broke every trophy she had. My rage had blinded me. I was so lost in my anger I didn't know Angelica Elizabeth Barlow was standing at the doorway watching me destroy Sue Sylvester's office and beloved trophy's. "What are you doing?" She asked horrified breaking me out of my reverie.

My look of hate turned to a look of guilt as I realized I had just possibly lost my spot with the cheerios. "I… I… uh…" I stammered weak fully. Damn it. When did I get so weak? Great, my memories of Sabrina flooded my mind, that's why I had lost my usual bitchiness. With Sabrina I was never a bitch. I was a girl who found love in the wrong place. But nobody could ever know that. "I heard you singing in the locker-room." Angelica said simply. "You aren't that bad. Tell you what?" I glared at her before shooting, "What do you want?" She smiled at me. Her dark make-up making her looking evil. But I guess she was feeling like a Goth today. "You are joining the New Directions." She stated simply. I looked at her aghast. Why on earth would I join those Gleeks? But she answered my question by simply stating, "If you don't I will tell Ms. Sylvester you were the one who trashed her office.

I guess I had no choice. As I looked at the devastated room My mind was made-up before I knew it. Well, if I couldn't make it to Captain on the Cheerios, maybe I could be the lead in the Glee Club. I was going to make it to the top somehow, someway. I always get what I want. No matter what the cost. I stared her down coldly as I simply stated, "Have it your way. I'm in."

* * *

**AN- And there you have it. A lot of consideration went into this chapter. I'm not that good at being the bad guy, and I don't know anything about cheerleading. But I hope you liked it. I think I made it obvious who I am doing the next chapter on. I do have to thank Loopie Luna on the song choice because I never heard it before writing this chapter. But I fell fast in love with it. Thank you**

**KM Forever**


	6. My Name is Angelica Elizabeth Barlow

**AN- I have changed my mind about writing individual stories for each of the characters and decided to go in a different direction. There will still be an assignment a week but it will be have multiple POV's So here is my next chapter of Walking in a New Direction. The indroduction of Angelica. thank you.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THE GLEE CHARACTERS OR SETTING BELONG TO ME. THE CHARACTER ANGELICA BELONGS SOLELY TO JASMINEISATWILIGHTANDAHPLOVER AND TESSA BELONGS TO LOOPIE LUNA. THANK YOU LADIES FOR LETTING ME BORROW THEM**

* * *

My Name is Angelica Elizabeth Barlow

Some people say I'm Bipolar just based on my style. I dress in dark colors one day, and then switch to bright colors the next. It's because of people judging me and judging me before they got to know me that I kept silent for so long. They just assumed I was mute and deaf. But that was just to keep them off my back. Santana had become a good friend of mine and assumed I was mute and deaf when I was signing to my sister. Everyone in my family learned to sign to support my decision of silence.

My sister, Tasha, was telling me about the newest twilight movie trailer. We were signing each other while she told me how amazing it was. I couldn't help but agree because Twilight is the best series ever. Santana Lopez had approached us and started talking to us. I didn't pay her any mind. Maybe she would leave me alone. But that didn't stop her. "Hello? Can you hear me?" My sister knew how I was and how much easier it was to pretend I was deaf than to actually talk at all. "Actually she can't," My sister lied. "But I can relay what you have to say for her if you want?" Santana rolled her eyes and walked away.

Turning back to me, Tasha signed hurriedly, "You can't keep this up. Just how long do you plan to keep lying?" Shrugging my shoulders I signed back to her, "Just until graduation. I am sick and tired of being harassed for my style of choice." Tasha shook her head in understanding. "Do you really think you can hold tis up for four years?" She inquired. "I don't know but it's worth a try."

After lunch I went on to the bathroom with plans of ditching my next class. I found myself standing in front of the mirror and plugging in my headphones. On my IPod I scrolled to one of my favorite artists. Finding Evanescence I played her collection. I had all of her songs and was ecstatic about the latest one to come on. Ironically enough the song Everybody's Fool played through. Automatically I started singing along. My voice wasn't as deep as hers, nor did it have the power to hypnotize everybody who listened, but I would like to think it was still good. I started singing to the reflection in the mirror:

Perfect by nature

Icons of self-indulgence

Just what we all need

More lies about a world that

Never was and never will be

Have you no shame? Don't you see me?

And you know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now

Bow down and stare in wonder

Oh how we love you

No flaws when you're pretending

But now I know she

Never was and never will be

You don't know how you betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask

Where will you hide?

Can't find yourself

Lost in your lies

I know the truth now

I know how you are

And I don't love you anymore

Never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be

You're not real and you can't save me

And somehow now you're everybody's fool

I finished the song and looked at myself in the mirror with disgust. I couldn't believe myself. I felt the tears in my eyes as I realized I would need to stop the charade soon or it would tear my soul apart. That's what Amy Lee would tell me. At that moment of realization Santana burst into the bathroom, "So it was you, you can sing?" She asked incredulously. I nodded my head and looked down. "No don't look down look at me. Why did you lie? Why did your sister tell me you were deaf?"

Realizing I wouldn't be able to get out of it now I blurt out the truth. Explaining that if I pretended I couldn't talk or hear people would leave me alone about what I choses to where day in and day out. That people would leave me alone about how white my skin was, and just leave me alone in general. Santana stood there and listened to my story quietly, and never bothered to ask a question. She only waited till I had finished before she commented. "So you are just as conniving as your cousin." I scoffed at her comment. I hated my cousin. He was nothing but an asshole. Going on about Blaine and trying to ask me how he can take out the New Directions. "I am nothing like Sebastian. So don't even compare me to him." I huffed. She stood back with her arms held in surrender. "Okay, okay. But I'll tell you what, talent must run in your family. You are good." I was taken aback. Santana was known for her ruthlessness, and over all known for being a bitch. We started a friendship right then and there when she said, "If you hate Sebastian as much as I do, we are going to get along fine.

From then until the end of the school year I had talked more, surprising my family and classmates. I guess my vow of silence would never work. It was the last day of school when Santana had found me clearing out my locker. "Hey Angel," Santana started calling me Angel when she didn't feel like calling me by my name. I never argued. "What is it San?" I asked wanting to get started on my summer vacation. She grabbed me by my shoulders, facing me towards her with a serious look on her face. I'm not going to be here next year to help you or anything but you HAVE to join the glee club. Trust me it's worth it." I must have looked confused because she continued, "You make lifelong friends there. Trust me. I also need somebody to look after Brittany. She's going to need as much hel as possible if she wants to graduate next year."

I stared at my friend surprised. Why was she telling me this? I voiced the question in my head but it came out as a statement instead, "You're not going to be here next year. Your leaving Lima." Santana smiled at me. "Yeah. Brittany understands though. She knows I'm going to go on to be bigger and better things. But I will come back to visit so if I here that you two have stepped out of line I won't be afraid to go all Lima Heights on you." I pushed her away playfully. "Why me and not Brittany?" I asked jokingly although I already knew the answer. "Because I could never hurt Brittany. But I wouldn't be afraid to kick your ass." We laughed together as I finished cleaning out my locker. We spent nearly the whole summer together. Brittany, Santana and I. But eventually Santana had to leave. I stood with Brittany as Santana boarded her flight. I held her as she cried when her girlfriend's plane took off, and held her hand as we went home.

School started two weeks after Santana left and I kept my promise. I tried out for the New Directions singing Evanescence's Everybody's Fool. And I watched Brittany try out for the Cheerios. It was after the tryout that I was walking through the locker-room when I heard singing coming from the showers. I kept quiet so whoever it was wouldn't see me and what I saw and heard was Tessanne Taylor-Lee singing Rihanna's Te Amo. She was getting dressed still singing it to herself. I followed her long after she finished. I knew she was going to check the team roster. And sure enough she walked to Ms. Sylvester's office. She was pissed as I watched her destroy the room. She must've heard me from the doorway because her eyes met mine after the damage had been done.

"What are you doing?" I asked the horror of what she done in my eyes. She stammered as her eyes flashed guiltily looking for an escape route. I was standing by the only one. I… I… uh…" I took this as my opportunity for blackmail. My time with Santana not going unspent as I had learned a few things from her. "I heard you in the locker-room." I admonished as if nothing had happened. "You're not that bad actually." I smirked at her. Knowing that with my make-up it actually looked dark and evil. "What do you want?" She demanded as she glared at me. My smirk grew into a conniving smile as I stated simply, "You are joining the New Directions." It wasn't a question. It wasn't a request. It was a demand. Because she knew what would happen if she said no. The look on her face would have made fire freeze. But instead of scoffing at me or telling me how screwed up I am she said simply and defeated, "Have it your way. I'm in."


	7. My Name is Laura Pauline McBride

**AN- Alright guys here's the next introduction. Letting you know that I start school tomorrow, and I will try to find time to write in between working on my classes and working. And I apologize how short this chapter is, but I hope ya'll like it.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own GLEE or it's characters. Nor do I own Laura, She belongs to Hollywollypolly, And Ricky belongs to xadamjackson13. Thank you**

* * *

Chapter 5: My Name is Laura Pauline McBride

I don't know why I was running. I can handle my brother and his douchebag friends. All I know was I had to get out of there or I would find myself in serious trouble. I tried getting away but they were hot on my tail. Dammit, how did I always find myself in these situations? Oh that's right; I pick fights with my brother. I'm so tired of them picking on me because I'm not girly enough. "Hey guys," I heard my brother call, "Over here." Damn I was cornered. I put my arms up to defend my face as they came on all sides. I felt their blows going to my stomach, my side, and arms, everywhere. I managed to land a blow or two before I finally got away and hid in the next room available. But what I thought was a room turned out to be the auditorium. Damn it all. And to make matters worse it was the Glee club having their auditions. I watched as a boy and a girl walked out of the auditorium. It was Ricky and Constance. I knew them from around school. I moved to leave but the teacher saw me before I could get out. "Are you here to audition?"

I stumbled at a loss for what to say. What was I supposed to do? I mean I loved singing but there was only one song I knew all the words to. I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure why not?" I moved onto the stage as I grabbed the mic. The band started playing my favorite song.

What's the time?

Well it's gotta be close to midnight

My body's talking to me

It say, 'Time for danger'

It says 'I wanna commit a crime

Wanna be the cause of a fight

Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt

With a stranger'

I've had a knack from way back

At breaking the rules once I learn the

Game

Get-up life's too quick

I know someplace sick

Where this chick'll dance it the flames

We don't need any money

I always get in for free

You can get in too

If you get in with me

Let's go out tonight

I have to go out tonight

You wanna play?

Let's run away

We won't be back

Before it's New Year's Day

Take me out tonight (meow)

When I get a wink from the doorman

Do you know how lucky you'll be?

That you're on line with the feline of

Avenue B

Let's go out tonight

I have to go out tonight

You wanna prowl

Be my night owl?

Well take my hand we're gonna howl

Out tonight

In the evening I've got to roam

Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome

Feels to damn much like home

When the Spanish babies cry

So let's find a bar

So dark we forget who we are

And all the scars from the

Nevers and maybes die

Let's go out tonight

Have to go out tonight

You're sweet

Wanna hit the street?

Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in

Heat?

Just take me out tonight

Please take me out tonight

Don't forsake me - out tonight

I'll let you make me - out tonight

Tonight - tonight - tonight

I was out of breath when I finished. But above all, I was happy. I had never felt so free, except for this moment right here. I felt as if I belonged on that stage. The world phased in behind me and a preppy blond in a Cheerio's uniform hugged me tight. "You did amazing!" I gushed at her words. I didn't think I did so well but it warmed my heart that she thought so. "Mr. Shue would be stupid not to let you in." At that moment Mr. Shue had slapped his hands together, "You're right Brittany. But we don't know her name yet." I squared my shoulders as I faced the rest of the Glee club. "My name is Laura Pauline McBride."

* * *

**AN- Ahain I apologize about how short it is. I wanted to get this chapter in before school tomorrow. I will be uploading the next chapter soon, again I hope ya'll liked it. RxR**


End file.
